Irrational
by flexo WKS
Summary: Jongin itu suka Sehun. Bahkan Sehun juga tahu itu. Yang tidak Sehun tahu adalah rasa suka Jongin itu benar-benar suka yang sesungguhnya atau hanya main-man saja/YAOI/EXO/KAIHUN/KAI/SEHUN


Irrational

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin itu suka Sehun. Bahkan Sehun juga tahu itu. Yang tidak Sehun tahu adalah rasa suka Jongin itu benar-benar suka yang sesungguhnya atau hanya main-man saja. Mungkin juga bisa diantara keduanya. Rasa suka sesungguhnya yang main-main saja. Apa itu bisa di bilang diantaranya? Sehun tidak tahu. Bukan tidak tahu tentang Jongin, ia tahu anak itu. Sangat tahu. Memangnya siapa sih yang tidak mengenal atau paling tidak mendengar nama Kim Jongin di Naeksang High School. Jongin itu populer. Bukan karena ia pangeran sekolah. Ia memang tampan tapi tidak punya sifat pangeran. Ia tidak mau sebenarnya. Untuk apa menjadi pangeran di sekolah khusus pria?

Di antara yang lainya, Sehun lebih banyak tahu tentang Jongin. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau tahu lebih lagi. Tapi Jongin selalu saja muncul di hadapanya setiap pagi. Sehun itu Ketua Kedisiplinan Sekolah. Jadi sudah jelas Jongin pasti melanggar peraturan jika ia mendapati Jongin di ruangannya. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kali Jongin terlambat ke sekolah dalam sebulan ini. Jangan lupakan alasan-alasan konyolnya yang membuat Sehun ingin menguliti Jongin hidup-hidup. Bahkan anak TK saja bisa lebih baik dari itu. Berapa nilai pelajaran bahasanya?

"Kali ini apa lagi? Kau di culik alien? Heuh?" Sehun menatap namja itu tajam.

"Anieyeo, itu kan lima hari yang lalu," Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bermimpi denganmu, sayang sekali jika aku bangun, aku belum klimaks." Jongin menyeringai.

"Mwoya? Mimpi seperti apa itu? Dasar sakit jiwa!"

"Mau kuceritakan? Aku masih ingat secara detail bagaimana kau..."

"Shikureo!"

Wajah sang Ketua Kedisiplinan itu memerah. Sudah sangat sering Jongin menggodanya dan ia masih saja salah tingkah karena hal itu. Ini sangatlah memalukan bagi Sehun. Ia dipermainkan oleh siswa pembuat onar yang justru lebih populer daripada dia. Meskipun sulit untuk mengakuinya, tapi Jongin itu lebih pintar daripada Sehun.

Sehun itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan iri dengan kesuksesan orang lain, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Jongin. Ia terima-terima saja ketika mendapati nama Kim Jongin berada tepat di atas namanya dalam daftar peringkat paralel. Tapi bagaiman ia bisa lapang dada jika Jongin itu orang yang bahkan jarang sekali terjaga ketika pelajaran. Sehun tahu itu. Mereka sekelas dan ia secara tidak sadar selalu memperhatikan namja tan itu. Apa dia terlahir dari gen yang sangat unggul atau bagaimana? Sehun ingin sekali bertukar otak dengan Jongin sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jongin terus saja menatap mu dari tadi," kata Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengaduk-aduk mie ramennya.

"Aku tahu Baek, jangan di bahas lagi," pemuda berparas putih itu menjawabnya sambil pura-pura tidak melihat Jongin.

Bagaimana bisa tidak melihat jika Jongin berada tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Jantung Sehun sepertinya sedang konslet. Dari tadi terus saja berdentum tak karuan. Ah, sangat menyiksa tapi diam-diam ia menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun." Jongin berkata santai.

"Hari ini kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 34 kali, dan aku tidak tuli. Jadi berhenti melakukan itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan, mengganggu, sampah tak berguna. Dan bisakah kau pakai seragam dengan benar? Mataku sakit melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku cara memakai seragam dengan benar. Ketua."

"Dengan IQ 160 mu itu harusnya kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Kau tahu sejauh itu tentangku?"

Sehun gelagapan. Dia keceplosan. Mau di taruh mana mukanya jika sampai Jongin tahu ia hafal profil Kim Jongin di luar kepala. Tidak, itu terlalu buruk meskipun hanya dalam angan-angannya. Dia bukan stalker, juga bukan saesang Jongin. Meskipun ia hampir mirip dengan itu.

"Semua orang juga tahu." Sehun beralasan.

"Aku tidak," Baekhyun bersuara dan sukses mendapat hantaman tungkai kaki dari Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh.

"Berhentilah mengelak, kau menyukaiku kan?" Mata kelam Jongin menatap Sehun dalam membuat Ketua Kedisiplinan itu sedikit goyah. Itu jurus maut Jongin. Tapi sayangnya hanya berefek sedikit bagi Sehun. Dan sedikit itu sudah membuatnya kacau.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sehun berdiri. Pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama. Dan Sehun harus meninggalkan pelajaran fisika favoritnya ketika panggilan dari kepala sekolah menyebut nama Sehun melalui speaker yang terpasang di lorong sekolah. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lelah sebenarnya. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Itu tugasnya.

Langkahnya terasa berat meski jalanya tampak cepat. Menelusuri koridor panjang yang sepi seorang diri. Kali ini apa lagi? Sehun tidak tahu. Tapi perasaanya mengatakan mungkin Jongin berulah lagi karena ia tidak melihat namja itu di kelas setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

Sehun membuka kenop pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan mendapati Jongin terduduk santai di hadapan sang kepala sekolah. Sangat Jongin sekali. Tampak acuh meski dengan pipi lebam dan bibir sobek. Ia berkelahi, lagi, pikir Sehun. Tapi kali ini lebih parah. Lihat luka itu, pasti sangat sakit. Tapi Jongin bisa setenang itu. Sehun sedikit kagum. Kalau dia pasti sudah berguling-guling kesakitan sambil berteriak.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik Sehun ah, brandal ini saja yang terlalu liar. Urusi dia. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Sehun menunduk hormat. Lalu pergi keluar ruangan diikuti Jongin. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak biasa dengan Jongin yang muram begini. Baginya ini nampak asing. Meski menyebalkan, ia lebih suka Jongin yang biasanya.

Jongin berbelok menuju ruang kedisiplinan tapi Sehun menarik lengannya. Menyeret Jongin yang kebingungan ke ruang kesehatan. Meski ia tidak suka berurusan dengan Jongin, tapi luka di wajah tampannya itu mengganggu Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan cairan anti septik dari dalamnya. Mengoleskannya pelan-pelan ke luka Jongin. Jongin diam saja tanpa reaksi, hanya sesekali mengaduh ketika Sehun menekannya terlalu keras.

"Bisakah berhenti membuat masalah? Aku lelah. Ayahmu juga pasti lelah," Sehun berujar pelan sambil merapikan kembali kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Dia bukan Ayahku, dan jangan pernah menyebutnya begitu. Aku tidak suka."

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan. Kau dan juga kepala sekolah sama saja. Kalian benar-benar ayah dan anak."

"Hentikan," Jongin berkata tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau menjadi siswa yang baik?" Sehun berujar frustasi, "Atau setidaknya biarkan aku tenang beberapa hari saja tanpa kau membuat onar. Apa kau tidak tahu? Melihatmu setiap hari itu membuatku muak."

Jongin terdiam tanpa respon. Tidak seperti harapan Sehun. Ia fikir mood Jongin akan membaik mendengar kata-kata kasarnya. Memangnya ada orang yang akan membaik setelah di beri kata-kata kasar? Darimana Sehun punya kesimpulan seperti itu?

"Begitukah?" Jongin bertanya datar.

Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karenanya. Sepertinga ia memperburuk suasana antara ia dan Jongin yang memang sudah sangat buruk. Ia bergidik karena aura Jongin yang lain dari biasanya.

"Eoh!" Sehun menjawab dengan mantap.

Jongin menarik dasi Sehun. Membuat wajah pemuda itu berada di depannya. Mengecup sekilas bibir tipis milik Sehun kemudian mengulumnya. Menyesap dalam hingga menimbulkan suara decakan dari pertemuan bibir mereka. Membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ia sangat terkejut hingga mengedipkan mata saja ia tak sanggup. Sehun terlalu syok. Dengan ciuman Jongin dan juga dengan detak jantungnya. Terlebih lagi perasaan ingin membalas ciuman Jongin yang tak tertahankan itu, walaupun ia bisa menahanya dengan suasah payah.

"Arraseo, aku tidak akan muncul lagi di depanmu," Jongin menyudahi ciumannya lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang berseprei putih di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa masih disitu? Bukankah kau muak melihat wajahku?"

Sehun melangkah pergi dengan wajah kesal. Perasaanya tak keruan. Ia marah, ia marah kepada Jongin entah karena apa. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Harusnya Jongin tidak seperti itu. Harusnya Jongin tetap mengatakan suka padanya meski ia berkata kasar seperti kemarin-kemarin.

.

.

.

Pagi Sehun terasa sepi. Tidak ada Jongin di depan pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup. Tidak ada Jongin di ruangannya. Memang itu yang dia inginkan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya menyebalkan. Ia ingin marah. Terlebih lagi Jongin yang mengabaikannya. Itu aneh. Dan ia tidak terbiasa tanpa Jongin di dekatnya. Ia merindukan Jongin yang sebelumnya. Apa kata-katanya sekasar itu?

Mata Sehun terus saja memandang Jongin yang sedang menatap ke white board. Memperhatikan Guru Park dengan reaksi Kimia-nya. Bahkan Jongin mencatat. Dan juga mengumpulkan PR. Itu bagus sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun jadi tidak suka Jongin yang baik seperti itu.

Menyebalkan.

Sehun jadi uring-uringan sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di depan Jongin yang sibuk dengan burger keju nya. Sebenarnya masih banyak kursi kosong di cafetaria tapi ia memang sengaja duduk di sana. Dan Jongin hanya menatap malas ke arah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Kau yang menginginkannya bukan?"

"Bukan yang seperti ini yang ku inginkan." Sehun hampir meledak sebenarnya.

"Lalu?" Balas Jongin masih dengan nada tenang.

"Lupakan saja," tidak bisa. Sehun tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia juga belum yakin apa yang dia inginkan tapi jelas bukan seperti sekarang.

Ia melangkah pergi tapi Jongin menarik tangannya.

"Katakan padaku Oh Sehun."

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja."

Sehun menyentak tangan Jongin dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Susah sekali mengatakannya. Susah sekali mengatakan pada Jongin untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak masalah jika ia harus menghadapi ulah Jongin yang paling liar sekalipun. Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak masalah. Tapi entah kenapa pikiranya mengatakan itu sangat tidak rasional. Sehun bingung. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan Jongin dan berhenti sebentar ketika mendapati namanya di panggil melalui suara speaker.

"Ehm ehm, kepada Ketua Oh Sehun, sekali lagi kepada Ketua Oh Sehun, di tunggu di ruang kedisiplinan. Segera! Dan jangan terlambat."

Itu suara Jongdae, rekannya dalam tim kedisiplinan. Ia masih bisa toleransi jika itu guru atau kepala sekolah yang memanggilnya. Tapi ini Jongdae, dan dengan kalimat seperti itu. Lama-lama ia muak.

Sehun mencoba menahan amarahnya dan menuju ke ruangannya. Mood nya benar-benar buruk. Dan menurutnya itu semua karena Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah menyapu ruang kelasnya bersama Baekhyun. Mereka piket hari ini. Sebenarnya Jongin juga tapi di kabur entah kemana ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan itu membuat Sehun tambah jengkel.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun penasaran atas sikap aneh Sehun belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek," jawab Sehun malas.

"Jongin ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda."

"Ck! Dasar. Kalau kau juga menyukainya kenapa tidak bilang saja?"

"Siapa yang menyukainya?" Sehun nampak kesal sekali.

"Kau tentu saja, Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun menyukai Kim Jongin."

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Dan mungkin aku sedang tidak waras jika itu sampai terjadi."

"Berarti kau sedang tidak waras," Baekhyun tetap keukeuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Tidak seperti itu Baekhyun ah," Sehun hampir frustasi.

"Semangat Sehun-ah, kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting!" Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun setelah mengedipkan matanya membuat Sehun heran. Kenapa bocah ini? Apa dia sakit.

Sehun tahu apa maksud Baekhyun setelah menoleh mengikuti namja mungil itu menuju pintu keluar di belakangnya. Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu dalam diam yang sangat memabukan bagi Sehun.

"Ke, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku piket Oh Sehun!"

"Kau terlambat, semuanya sudah beres," Sehun berlalu dan lengan kokoh Jongin menarik miliknya.

"Tapi urusan kita belum."

"Kita tidak punya urusan."

BRAKKK!

Jongin menutup pintu dengan kasar. Membuat Sehun sedikit gemetar. Tatapan serius Jongin membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Ia merona hanya dengan tatapan mata saja.

"Katakan padaku!" Suara Jongin penuh amarah.

"Katakan apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Katakan lagi!" Jongin mendekat. Menghimpit tubuh Sehun di antara dirinya dan dinding.

"Aku...tidak...," ucapan Sehun terhenti. Jongin terlalu dekat hingga membuatnya tak dapat berbicara normal.

"Katakan," Jongin menempelkan dahinya dengan Sehun hingga hidung mereka bertemu.

"A,.. aku...,"

"Apa?"

"Menyukaimu," Sehun merutuk dalam hati.

Chuu~

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya melumat pelan bibir Sehun. Sehun membalasnya. Dan itu adalah tindakan paling tidak rasional yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Kau milikku, arraseo?" Jongin mengatakannya sambil mendekap tubuh Sehun.

"Aku memang mnyukaimu, tapi fakta itu tidak bisa membuatmu memberikan klaim atas diriku. Aku adalah milikku sendiri."

"Mwoya? Apa kau tidak tahu perjuanganku untuk bisa selalu melihatmu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku harus melanggar peraturan sekolah sedangkan ayahku adalah kepala sekolah?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Dan Jongin mencumbu bibir Sehun lagi. Mengabaikan tindakan konyol yang ia lakukn selama ini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Sangat tidak rasional. Bukankah cinta memang seperti itu?

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Ff one shoot yang sangat pendek. Dan gaje as always.


End file.
